Naruto to Sona Tomoni iru
by NaruSona
Summary: Naruto yang baru saja menang melawan Menma dan Obito di dunia Gente Tsukoyomi, harus terlempar kedunia lain dan berakhir hilang ingatan, lalu disana ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis iblis yang mencintainya, mereka berdua saling mencintai saling menghargai, namun Naruto terbunuh dengan tragis oleh mahluk supranatural, bagaimanakah kelanjutannya
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto to Sona Tomoni iru**

 **Crossovers:NARUTO Road to Ninja, High School DxD**

 **Charakter:[Naruto Uzumaki,.Sona Sitri]**

 **Genre: Romance, Supranatural, School**

 **Episode 1**

Disaat Naruto berhasil mengalahkan Obito, dipertarungan dalam dunia cermin atau Gente Tsukoyomi, Naruto dan Sakura menghilang dan kembali ke dunia mereka yang sebenarnya, atau itulah seharusnya, karena yang pulang ketempat asalnya hanyalah Sakura sedangkan Naruto hilang entah kemana, Sakura dan para penduduk desa langsung geger mendengar hilangnya Naruto setelah dibawa dan memenangkan pertarungan di dunia Gente Tsukoyomi.

 **Di sebuah kamar mandi, yang dipenuhi kabut.**

{Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!} suara benda jatuh terdengar di ruangan itu, seulet bayangan hitam menatap bingung dan keluar dari gorden penutup, terlihatlah seorang gadis bertubuh sedang, lalu oppai kecil, mata Violet, dengan kacamata bulat berambut hitam pendek sebahu memasak ekspresi kaget karena atap kamar mandinya berlubang dan saat ia menatap ke arah lain terlihat ada lelaki berambut pirang, mengenakan jaket orange hitam pingsan di kamar mandinya.

Gadis itu mengedutkan matanya berkali kali seolah ia tidak bisa mengerti situasi yang terjadi sekarang ini, ia terlihat seperti memeriksa lelaki yang pingsan dikamar mandinya.

"Dari auranya dia hanya manusia biasa, bagaimana bisa dia ada disini, dan apa yang terjadi padanya, apa dia jatuh dari pesawat" ucap gadis itu memberikan Opini tidak masuk akalnya itu, ia memeriksa nafas pemuda berambut pirang dengan bandana yang belapis besi pada bagian depannya dan berlambang lingkaran aneh seperti daun.

Gadis itu pun membawanya ke ruang tamu di sana ia menyelimuti pemuda tersebut lalu ia langsung mengenakan pakaian dan kembali ke kamarnya, ia tidur dikamarnya, ia akan mencoba bertanya baik baik pada pemuda yang merusak atap kamar mandinya itu.

 **Kembali ke pemuda misterius.**

"Egh, dimana ini?" gumamnya, sambil lirik kiri lirik kanan, "Kamar ini gelap sekali" gumam pelan pemuda itu sambil melihat ke arah yang cukup terang, yaitu kaca, kenapa terang karena nyala lampu diluar ruangan itu masuk melalui kaca ruangan, "Kelihatannya ini bukan konoha, dimana aku?" gumamnya mencoba kembali mengingat setiap kejadian yang ada, namun nihil, yang ia lakukan hanyalah sesuatu yang membuat kepalanya sakit, yang ia ingat hanya nama, yah ia hanya mengingat namanya semata, tidak lain tidak bukan, setelah nama tak ada lagi yang ia ingat, mungkin akibat benturan keras di kepalanya.

"Kenapa aku ada disini? Apa ini rumahku? Arrgh, Kenapa susah sekali mengingat siapa aku? Kenapa hanya nama yang aku ingat?" gumam tanya pemuda berambut pirang dengan tiga garis tipis di pipi kiri dan kanannya.

 **Ke esokan harinya.**

Gadis pemilik rumah langsung bangun dan keluar kamar, dan didapatinya pemuda yang tadi pingsan tengah menatap seluruh ruang tamu dan melihat poto keluarganya pandangan kosong.

"Jadi bisa kau katakan siapa kau dan bagaimana kau bisa menghancurkan atap kamar mandiku?" tanya gadis berambut hitam pandek berkacamata bulat mata violet, tinggi mencapai bahu pemuda itu, dada yang juga hampir rata sebagai perempuan.

"Namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto dan selebihnya aku tidak tau atau tidak ingat, setiap kali aku berusaha mengingat siapa aku kepalaku terasa sakit, yang bisa aku ingat hanyalah nama dan hanya nama" jawab Naruto sedikit sedih karena ia tidak mengetahui banyak tentang dirinya sendiri, ia hanya ingat namanya saja, gadis yang bertanya hanya bisa menghela nafas karena mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Baiklah aku mengerti Uzumaki-san, aku Sona Sitri, akan terus bersamamu sampai ingatanmu kembali" ucap Sona pada Naruto.

"Benarkah apa yang kau ucapkan?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn, setidaknya sampai kau mempelajari banyak hal dan bisa hidup mandiri" tambah Sona lagi pada pemuda berambut pirang jabrik dihadapannya yang bernama Naruto.

"Oh iya mumpung hari ini hari minggu, saat yang baik aku akan mengajarkanmu beberapa hal dasar yang harus kau pelajari agar bisa bertahan hidup" ucap Sona, Naruto pun tertegun dan akhirnya belajar bersama Sona, yah, Sona mengajari beberapa hal misalnya, cara memegang sumpit, cara berpakaian, mandi, makan dan memasak, sebenarnya Sona benar benar agak gimana gitu ngajarin Naruto mandi dan ganti pakaian, namun apa boleh buat Naruto memang orang yang hilang ingatannya, ia bahkan tidak malu ketika melihat Sona telajang atau malah sebaliknya Sona melihat Naruto telanjang.

Sona juga melihat hal itu tersenyum manis, melihat ke ingin tahuan Naruto yang semakin besar, Sona mulai mengajari Naruto beberapa ilmu pengetahuan dari buku anak SD, hanya dalam satu menit Naruto menguasai semua materinya, lalu buku buku SMP dan SMA berserta ilmu pengetahuan lain dapat Naruto kuasai dengan cepat dari sana Naruto sudah mengetahui tentang norma dan hukum berserta ilmu agama yang baik, ia langsung meminta maaf pada Sona soal kejadian ia di ajari mandi dan ganti pakaian, Sona tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, bahkan Sona merasa senang Naruto ada di rumahnya, karena Rumahnya serasa rame walau hanya dua orang, yah taukan sifat Naruto yang hiperaktif apa lagi sifat ingin taunya waktu itu, Naruto sangat sangat polos.

"Uzumaki-san ingin kemana?" tanya Naruto.

"Mencari tempat tinggal, aku rasa aku tidak bisa terus merepotkanmu, Sitri-san" jawab Naruto, Naruto telah mendapatkan banyak Ilmu dari perpustakaan pribadi Sona Sitri, perasaan tak rela ada di lubuk hati gadis bernama Sitri dia memikirkan banyak cara agar remaja itu tidak pergi jauh darinya.

"Anu Uzumaki-san apa kau sudah punya kartu identitas?" tanya Sona, Naruto menggeleng ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu, jujur meskipun ke ahliannya sudah segudang ia tidak punya kartu identitas semacam KTP ataupun kartu pelajar dan surat menyurat lain, apalagi uang.

"Apa kau ingin membuatnya, jika kau mau aku akan membantumu, dan juga aku akan membantumu mencari rumah atau penginapan, tempat kerja dan sekolah untukmu" jawab Sona pada Naruto, Naruto hanya mengangguk dan menurut.

Oh iya Naruto tidak tau kalau Sona gadis yang dekat dengannya selama beberapa hari ini adalah iblis dan bukan manusia, Sona selalu merahasiakannya, Saat sampai di tempat pembuatan kartu identitas, Sona menggunakan Hipnotisnya untuk mempermuda adminitrasi, dengan cepat Naruto menulis namanya, yaitu Naruto Uzumaki, nama ibu Naruto menulisnya Kushina Uzumaki dan nama ayah Minato Uzumaki.

"Hn karangan yang bagus" gumam Sona mengingat Naruto masih belum ingat siapa dirinya jadi sungguh hebat kalau Naruto bisa menentukan nama untuk orang tuanya.

"Entahlah, aku hanya terpikirkan nama ini sebelumnya, aku juga tidak tau ketika melihat pertanyaan ini nama itu terdengar di telingaku" jawab Naruto.

"Kau lahir tanggal berapa?" tanya Sona ia mencoba membantu Naruto.

"Aku tidak ingat Detilnya tapi, aku ingat aku lahir pada 10 Oktober selebihnya aku tidak tau" jawab Naruto lagi, dan akhirnya setelah sekian lama menunggu, beberapa kartu telah siap, seperti KTP dan Kartu keluarga, lalu berikutnya adalah pekerjaan, Naruto belum bisa melamar pekerjaan jika tidak memiliki ijasah, maka dari itu Sona membuat Ijasah palsu dan juga Raport palsu menggunakan kekuatannya, Akhirnya Naruto di terima kerja paruh waktu di sebuah Cafe sebagai koki, lalu Naruto juga disekolahkan atau di daftarkan oleh Sona ke Sekolah Kouh, berikutnya Sona mendapatkan Apertemen yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari rumahnya untuk Naruto, selebihnya terserah Naruto.

 **Ke esokan harinya.**

Terlihat Naruto dan Sona berangkat sekolah bersama, mereka berdua berjalan kaki berbarengan.

"Ne Sitri-san" panggil Naruto yang tidak suka suasana canggung yang melanda mereka berdua sehingga ia yang pertama memulai pembicaraan sebagai lelaki.

"Hn ada apa Uzumaki-san?" tanya Sona dengan nada datar, sambil fokus ke jalan.

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya, aku bisa seperti ini karena bertemu denganmu, aku tidak tau akan jadi seperti apa aku jika orang lain yang aku temui, kau sangat baik dan sangat sabar padaku, kau mengajariku dengan tulus, seperti halnya seorang guru, kau selalu ada bersamaku layaknya seorang kakak, aku tidak tau harus membalas kebaikanmu dengan cara apa" ucap Naruto memecah kecanggungan ini.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan apa apa, tinggal tunjukan kalau kau, bisa menjadi orang sukses di kemudian hari sudah cukup untukku" jawab Sona sambil tersenyum.

"Arigato"

 **Setelah sekian lama mereka berjalan sambil bicara.**

Akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah halte bus sekolah dan menunggu bus sekolah singgah, ketika Bus sampai mereka berdua masuk berbarengan, lalu saat sampai ke sekolah Naruto dan Sona langsung turun dan menuju sekolah, semua murid disana menatap ke arah Naruto dan mulai berbisik yang macam macam, mereka tidak berani berucap keras keras karena ketua Sona Sitri sang ketua OSIS yang paling tegas ada bersamanya.

"Uzumaki-san aku akan mengantarmu ke kantor kepala sekolah, selanjutnya kuserahkan pada kemampuanmu sendiri karena aku ada banyak urusan" ucap Sona pada Naruto.

"Em percayakan padaku Sitri-san!" sahut Naruto dengan semangat dan gaya bangganya.

"Satu lagi Naruto kau harus berkelakuan baik, aku tidak mau mendengar kabar sekali saja tentangmu melakukan kenakalan seperti membaca buku terlarang dan mengintip orang" ucap Sona, Naruto tau betul maksud Sona hanya mengangguk, ia telah bersumpah untuk tidak memutar membuka atau membaca sesuatu yang berbau porno lalu mengintip perempuan yang sedang mandi.

"Tenang saja Sitri-san, bukankah aku telah bersumpah untuk tidak melakukan kenakalan itu dan itu terbukti dimana aku bersaha mati matian untuk tidak mengintipmu saat dikamar mandi" jawab Naruto, sedangkan Sona hanya mengerut kan matanya.

 **Sesampainya di kantor kepala sekolah.**

"Kepala sekolah" panggil Sona, sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap ke arah kepala Sekolah.

"Ada apa kau datang kemari Sitri-san?" tanya Kepala Sekolah bingung akan kedatangan ketua OSIS, karena rasa rasanya jarang sekali ia kemari karena biasanya ia hanya datang untuk menangani pelanggar hukum (membawa pelaku ke kantor kepala sekolah untuk mendapatkan usulan hukuman yang pantas).

"Ah tak apa apa, aku datang kemari untuk mengantar murid baru ini, ke kantor anda untuk mengetahui dimana kelasnya, Uzumaki-san silahkan masuk, saya harus ke tempatku bekerja" ucap Sona dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto sedangkan Naruto hanya diam dan menuruti perintah Sona dengan masuk kedalam Kantor kepala Sekolah.

"Jadi kau yang namanya Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya sang kepala Sekolah.

"Yah begitulah Kepala Sekolah-sama" jawab Naruto dengan rasa hormat.

"Kau kelihatannya anak baik, baiklah, mungkin sebelum kamu masuk kelas ada baiknya kita melakukan tanya jawab" ucap kepala Sekolah.

"Hm boleh juga" gumam Naruto, kepala sekolah itu sedikit tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Jadi Naruto-san, apa yang membuatmu mau bersekolah disini?" tanya kepala sekolah mencoba untuk akrab dengan Naruto.

"Itu karena Sitri-san yang menawarkan aku untuk bersekolah disini, sungguh aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan gadis baik seperti dia" jawab Naruto dengan santai.

"Hooooh" gumam kepala Sekolah sambil senyum senyum sendiri 'Masa muda yang cerah bocah, tapi, jujur saja aku sedikit terkejut ada yang nyaman bersama Sitri-san' tambah batin kepala sekolah.

"Anu, Naruto kalau boleh tau siapa yang menjadi Walimu?" tanya sang kepala Sekolah "Dan sejak kapan kau mengenal Sitri-san dan berapa lama kau pernah bersamanya?" tanya tambahan sang kepala sekolah.

"Aku hm, selama ini aku yatim piatu, aku hidup seorang diri dengan perjuanganku, lalu Sitri-san datang dan merasa iba padaku, ia pun mengajakku untuk tinggal di rumahnya sementara waktu, lalu menajariku berbagai hal, dan ketika aku sudah cukup menguasainya aku pun bekerja di sebuah Cafe, meski hanya kerja sampingan karena aku harus bersekolah tapi itu sudah cukup untukku hidup mandiri, nah setelah itu Sitri-san membelikanku rumah, jadi begitulah aku bisa kenal Sitri-san, soal Waliku aku tidak tau harus menyebut siapa" jawab Naruto.

"Oh tak apa, yang penting kamu ada keinginan untuk bersekolah, yang menjadi penanggung jawabmu aku sendiri, karena aku yakin, orang yang di didik oleh Sitri-san adalah orang baik" ucap sang kepala sekolah.

"Kalau begitu terimakasih Kepala sekolah" ucap Naruto sambil menunduk hormat.

"Sudah sudah, sekarang aku akan memanggil wali kelasmu, karena sebentar lagi jam belajar" ucap kepala sekolah sambil tersenyum, lalu mengambil sebuah telphon dan menekan nomornya.

{Kririririririring}

"Halo, Amira sensei, ini tolong kamu keruanganku, ada murid baru untuk kelasmu, dia menunggu di ruangan" ucap sang kepala sekolah lalu menutup Telphonnya.

Naruto pun tersenyum sambil menunggu sensei yang dimaksud, dan tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka dan terlihat seorang guru wanita berambut putih bergelombang menatap Naruto dengan senyum manisnya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Amira Yuki, panggil aku Amira-sensei" ucap guru wanita itu.

Naruto pun mendatangi sang guru dengan senyuman indah di wajahnya ia berkata.

"Salam kenal Amira-sensei, namaku Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki desu" jawab Naruto dengan senyum manis di wajahnya.

"Yuki Amira, sebentar lagi masuk kelas, jadi cepat bawa dia ke kelasnya" perintah sang kepala.

"Siap kepala sekolah!" seru Amira dan akhirnya guru itu dan Naruto berangkat bersama menuju sebuah kelas, oh iya dalam pendaftarannya Sona tidak mendaftarkan Naruto sebagai murid baru yang masuk di kelas satu namun, ia mendaftarkan Naruto sebagai murid pindahan, dengan begitu Naruto langsung berada di kelas tiga SMA Kouh.

 **Sesampainya di ruangan kelas 3-B**

"Selamat pagi murid murid" sapa Amira sambil tersenyum menyapa murid muridnya.

"Pagi juga Amira-sensei!" sapa para murid dengan riangnya, terlihat satu murid hanya tersenyum, dia adalah gadis berambut hitam pendek dengan kacamata bulat, dia memang seperti kutu buku namun siapa sangka kalau dia adalah ketua OSIS yang paling menakutkan sepanjang sekolah Kouh di jalankan dia adalah Sona Sitri.

"Baiklah murid murid, kita kedatangan murid baru, pindahan dari Amsterdam Akademy Belanda" ucap sang guru sambil melambai, menandakan Naruto boleh masuk.

Dengan tenang seorang remaja mengenakan blazer hitam putih dengan dalaman baju kemeja putih bergaris hitam, celana hitam panjang(Seragam Kouh Akademy), memiliki rambut pirang jabrik, mata yang berwarna biru cerah penuh ketegasan dan keceriaan, kulit berwarna tan dengan tiga garis tipis di kedua pipinya.

"Kyaaa, tampannya"

"Bukannya dia yang bersama Kaichou tadi?"

"Senyumnya menawan"

"Kyaa pria tampan maukah jadi pacarku"

"Mati saja kau pemuda tampan"

Itulah kira kira keributan yang terdengar disana, Sona hanya melebarkan matanya, ia tidak menyangka kalau Naruto akan satu kelas dengan jantungnya berdetak kencang ia merasa gugup, bagaimana mungkin bisa terjadi, kenapa begini? Itulah kira kira isi pikiran Sona namun ia tetap menyembunyikannya dalam wajah datarnya, namun gadis berambut merah dibelakangnya menyadari gelagat aneh Sona, namun ia memilih diam dari pada bertanya karena menanyai Sona itu sama saja seperti bertanya pada patung, kalau pun menjawab jawabannya sangatlah simpel, yaitu: Ini bukan urusanmu, Kau tidak perlu tau dan yang paling parah adalah Hn.

"Baiklah Uzumaki san perkenalkan diri anda" pinta Amira sambil memberikan sebuah Spidol, dengan cepat Naruto berjalan ke papan tulis putih dan menulis namanya.

うずまき ナルト

"Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto, semoga kita bisa berteman dengan baik" ucap Naruto pada akhir perkenalannya, dan perkenalan itu disambut dengan baik oleh para siswi Kouh, Amira sebagai seorang guru sedikit menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Bagi kalian yang punya pertanyaan untuk Uzumaki-san, silahkan bertanya" ucap Amira pada semua murid yang ada.

Semua orang saling pandang dan berpikir untuk menanyakan apa, sedangkan Naruto memasang senyuman manis dan menatap lurus kedepan dan yang ia tatap adalah Sona yang sedang menatapnya dengan senyum tipis.

"Anu Hoby Naruto-san apa?" tanya salah seorang murid.

"Membaca buku di Perpustakaan karena tempat itu sangat tenang" jawab Naruto, jujur ia sangat senang membaca buku di perpustakaan bersama dengan Sona, meskipun sifatnya Hiperaktif dan susah diam, namun kalau sedang fokus dalam membaca buku maka ia akan diam.

Sona juga tersenyum, ia ingat betul pernah mengajak Naruto ke perpustakaan kota dan mengajari Naruto banyak hal disana, banyak materi yang Naruto pelajari, Naruto juga pernah mencoba semua materi yang ia pelajari dalam praktek, dan hasilnya 80% berhasil, karena ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa ia lakukan.

"Dimana Naruto-san tinggal?" tanya mereka.

"Apertement Kokinju kamar 45" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum, yang sebenarnya itu Apertement bersebrangan dengan rumah Sona.

"Apa Uzumaki-san punya Handphone kalau punya minta nomornya?"

Naruto tersenyum dan berkata "Sayangnya aku tidak punya hal yang semacam itu" sambil tertawa garing, para murid wanita langsung menghela nafas karena sangat sulit untuk bisa dekat dengan Naruto.

"Anu apa Uzumaki-san punya pacar atau wanita terdekat dalam hidup anda" tanya salah satu lelaki.

"Pacar aku belum punya, tapi kalau wanita yang dekat denganku memang ada" jawab Naruto lagi, sedangkan Amira hanya mengedutkan matanya, mendengar pertanyaan pertanyaan yang di ajukan murid muridnya pada Naruto.

"Siapa itu?" tanya mereka penasaran.

"Hm haruskah aku menjawabnya?" tanya balas Naruto sambil menatap Sona, sedangkan Sona langsung mengalihkan pandangan dari Naruto.

"Harus" paksa para murid.

"Hm dia pakai kacamata, matanya violet, tingginya kira kira setinggi ini" jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk dadanya.

"Rambutnya bagaimana?" tanya mereka.

"Hm rambutnya berwarna hitam khas orang Asia" jawab Naruto lagi lagi melirik Sona, Sona yang tau maksud Naruto hanya bisa diam dan wajahnya terlihat sedikit bersemu.

Mereka semua mengangguk seperti sedang menganalisa ciri ciri orangnya "Apakah keberadaannya sangat berarti untukmu, misalnya kalau dia sedih kau ikut sedih, kalau kau tak bertemu dengannya hatimu rasa tak karuan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Naruto kembali berpikir keras.

"Hmmm bagiku dia sangat cantik dan hebat, dia juga sangat berarti, karena tanpanya aku tidak akan bisa berada disini" jawab Naruto, Sona hanya tersenyum.

"Waaaaah, suguoi" ucap para lelaki "Apa kau tertarik buat harem?" tanya mereka lagi.

"Tidak, aku lebih tertarik untuk, menjadi orang sukses dan hidup bahagia bersamanya" jawab Naruto dan jawaban kali ini mencekal semua pandangan para wanita yang selalu berpikiran kalau lelaki itu sama saja, tak ada yang setia, namun dengan jawaban Naruto kali ini membuktikan betapa setianya lelaki ini pada pasangannya, Gadis berambut merah dan gadis berambut raven di ikat ponitail juga kaget mendengar jawaban Naruto, lalu Sona wajahnya langsung memerah padam karena kaget namun dengan cepat ia tutupi menggunakan buku pelajarannya agar tidak ada yang tau.

"Mah baiklah Naruto kau boleh duduk sekarang, di bangku yang masih kosong" ucap sang guru, Naruto hanya tersenyum dan berjalan menuju ke meja yang sedang kosong dan siapa sangka meja itu ada disamping Sona.

"Selamat pagi Sitri-san tak aku sangka kita sekelas" sapa Naruto.

"A em" jawab Sona pada pertanyaan Naruto dengan gumaman tak jelas sambil menutupi wajah nya yang memerah menggunakan buku.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!" mereka semua kaget karena orang yang Naruto maksud adalah Sona Sitri seorang ketua OSIS.

 **Waktu istirahat kemudian.**

"Sitri-san ada waktu?" tanya Naruto.

"Maaf Uzumaki-san aku ada pekerjaan" tolak Sona dengan halus.

Naruto tersenyum.

"Mah tak apa jika begitu, aku akan pergi ker perpustakaan sekolah, mah itung itung menambah ilmu" ungkap Naruto pada ke inginannya lalu berjalan.

"Tunggu!"

"Hn, ada apa Sitri-san?" tanya Naruto.

"Apa kau sudah tau dimana Perpustakaannya?" tanya Sona pada Naruto.

"Belum, tapi aku akan berusaha" jawab Naruto.

"Kalau gitu, lebih baik aku mengantarmu, kan hanya ke perpus setelah itu aku akan ke ruanganku" jawab Sona, Naruto hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, akhirnya Naruto dan Sona berangkat bersama, orang orang banyak merasa kecewa akan pemandangan itu karena Naruto sudah punya pacar yaitu ketua OSIS mereka, sedangkan Rias dan Akeno hanya bisa melongo melihat pemandangan di depannya dimana Sona mau mengantar murid baru yang bernama Naruto itu ke tempat yang di inginkannya.

 **Beberapa bulan berlalu.**

Banyak hal yang terjadi, di sekolah itu, sudah sebulan lebih Naruto mendaftar di sekolah itu, kehidupannya sangat berwarna, ia sangat senang mendapatkan seorang penggemar, selain ia ada juga Kiba Youto yang juga memiliki banyak penggemar wanita, namun di hati Naruto ia sangat menyukai Sona, apa adanya karena hanya Sona pilihan hatinya.

Bukan hanya itu banyak gosip beredar kalau Naruto dan Sona itu adalah sepasang kekasih, namun Naruto tidak bisa mengatakan kalau Sona adalah pacarnya karena secara teknik ia belum mengajak Sona berpacaran dengannya, Sona juga selalu sibuk dengan urusan OSIS, membuat ia tidak ada waktu untuk sekedar ngobrol dengan Naruto.

Akhir akhir ini Naruto lebih memilih beristirahat di atap sekolah sambil menulis sebuah cerita di buku yang baru saja ia beli, ia ingin menjadi pembuat novel terkenal, ingatannya tentang kehidupan lamanya sama sekali tidak muncul, ia masih lupa siapa dirinya dulu, namun ia terus menuangkan isi hatinya di buku catatan yang selalu ia bawa dan menatap sendu pemandangan sekolah dari atap gedung, ia mencatat semua kegiatannya, dengan tujuan kalau ia mengalami hilang ingatan satu kali lagi maka ia bisa mengingatnya kembali dengan membaca buku catatan miliknya.

Sona, gadis iblis berkacamata dengan dada kecil ini, sebenarnya sangat ingin terus bersama Naruto, ia tidak tau penyebabnya, apa ia menyayangi Naruto, tidak dari pada disebut menyayangi lebih tepatnya ia jatuh cinta dengan Naruto, namun berbeda dengan iblis kebanyakan yang jatuh cinta pada manusia karena ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang membuat mereka memakai cara apapun untuk menjadikan manusia itu milik mereka, sedangkan Sona mencintai Naruto karena Naruto adalah manusia, ia mencintai Naruto sebagai manusia, itu sebabnya ia tidak mau menggunakan Evil Pices miliknya untuk mereinkarnasikan Naruto, bahkan ia ingin menjauhkan Naruto dari urusan supranatural, ia bahkan tidak ingin Naruto mencampuri semua urusannya, agar Naruto bisa hidup normal sebagai manusia, ia bahkan melarang Rias untuk merayu Naruto atau mengiming imingi Naruto untuk menjadi iblis.

"Naruto, ternyata kau ada disini" ucap Sona yang tiba tiba muncul di atap gedung sekolah, Naruto pun menatap ke arah Sona.

"Sitri-san kau, sejak kapan ada di sini?" tanya kaget Naruto pada saat menyadari Sona tiba tiba muncul didepannya.

Sona memasang senyum manis dan duduk disamping Naruto.

"Naruto-kun kau kaku sekali, sudahlah, kitakan sudah biasa seperti ini, kita berdua sering meluangkan waktu di atap inikan, meskipun kita tidak selamanya seperti ini atau tidak selalu seperti ini, tapi hari ini aku bisa meluangkan sedikit waktuku untukmu" ucap Sona.

"Kau ini ada ada saja, seolah kita punya hubungan begitu dekat, padahal kitakan cuma teman" ucap Naruto pada saat itu, jujur saat Sona mendengar kata hanya teman ini membuat Sona merasa tidak nyaman, ada rasanya ia ingin menangis, karena semua perhatian yang ia berikan kasih sayangnya pada Naruto hanya dianggap perasaan sebagai teman, namun Sona selalu tegar, ia hanya bisa tersenyum dan menyembunyikan kesedihannya dibalik wajah datarnya.

"Maaaa, sesekali bolehkan" ucap Sona lagi ia sedikit gugup ketika Naruto memandanginya, keringat sebesar biji jagung keluar di dahinya, Naruto lalu tersenyum dan menatap ke arah atas lalu memandangi awan yang mengiasi langit biru berserta tiupan angin yang begitu nyaman.

"Nee, Sitri-san" panggil pelan Naruto.

"Em ada apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Sona pada Naruto, terlihat sekarang Naruto mengangkat tangannya ke atas lalu memandang langit, dengan tangannya yang di junjung ke udara seolah ia ingin menyentuh langit.

"Saat kita kuliah nanti aku akan melamarmu, jadi tunggulah, kita akan membangun rumah tangga yang bahagia, punya anak dan, dan" Naruto tersenyum manis lalu melanjutkan kata katanya, dengan kembali duduk dan menatap Sona. "Menikmati masa tua bersamamu"

Sontak Sona merasa terharu mendengar ucapan Naruto semburat merah terlihat diwajahnya, secara tanpa sadar air mata mengalir diwajahnya, Naruto sedikit kaget melihat Sona terlihat seperti menangis.

"Si sitri-san ka kau tak apa kau seperti sedang menangis?!" tanya gugup Naruto pada saat itu, ia kaget melihat Sona yang menghapus air mata yang mengalir diwajah manisnya dengan sedikit melepas kacamatanya.

"Tidak Naruto-kun, aku hanya sedikit terharu dengan kata katamu, sejujurnya aku sangat mencintaimu, ingin selalu bersamamu, namun tugasku membuatku tidak bisa melakukannya aku minta maaf karena, tidak bisa selalu ada di dekatmu maaf" ucap Sona pada saat itu {Grep} dengan cepat Naruto memeluk Sona dan mengelus lembut rambut Sona, Naruto tersenyum manis dan ia benar benar tidak menyangka kalau Sona benar benar mencintainya, ia hanya mengira Sona menganggapnya murid dan teman, tapi siapa sangka perasaan itu lebih dari yang Naruto perkirakan, Naruto sendiri menyatakan perasaannya dengan persiapan untuk ditolak oleh Sona.

"Terimakasih Sitri-san kau telah mau mencintai orang sepertiku" ucap Naruto, karena jujur saja, sebelum Naruto di ajari berbagai hal oleh Sona, Naruto banyak merepotkan Sona, ia tidak tau cara menggunakan toilet buang air besar, kecil dan cebok pastinya, dan kalian tau betapa repot dan malunya Sona mengurus kehidupan Naruto, maka dari itu Sona bersusah payah mengajari Naruto tentang hal hal yang perlu diketahuinya.

"Eem, kau sama sekali tidak merepotkanku, aku senang membantumu selama ini" ucap Sona sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, Naruto dan Sona sudah tidak berpelukan lagi. "Naruto-kun bisakah kau memanggilku dengan sebutan nama?" tanya Sona pada Naruto.

"Tentu saja Sona-san aku sangat senang bisa memanggilmu dengan namamu" jawab Naruto, Sona tersenyum manis mendengarnya, Naruto menghapis jejak air mata Sona menggunakan sapu tangan, wajah Sona menghangat terlihat wajah datarnya bersemu merah.

"Naruto-kun" gumam pelan Sona.

"Maaf Sona-san jika aku bukanlah orang yang romantis, aku masih perlu banyak belajar untuk bisa membahagiakanmu" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut lalu menatap ke arah halaman sekolah, terlihat pemandangan sekolah mereka terlihat sangat indah dari atap, setidaknya itulah pendapat Naruto.

"Tak apa Naruto-kun, aku tau kau masih belum bisa melakukan hal hal yang belum kau ketahui, aku harap ingatanmu tentang siapa kau sebelumnya bisa cepat kembali dan aku harap saat ingatan lamamu muncul kenanganmu bersamaku selama ini tidak hilang" ucap Sona.

"Ah, aku harap begitu, karena aku tidak ingin melupakan kebaikanmu Sona"

"Maaf Naruto-kun kelihatannya kita harus kembali ke kelas karena sebentar lagi kelas akan dimulai" ucap Sona.

"Em, baiklah silahkan" ucap Naruto lalu Naruto pergi menuju kelasnya bersama dengan Sona, yah itu karena mereka sekelas.

"Oh iya Sona"

"Em ada apa Naru-kun?"

"Kau tau, kau adalah malaikat kecilku" ucap Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan Sona yang mematung, Sona yang mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi hanya bisa memasang senyum manis, di wajahnya walaupun digantikan senyum kecut ketika ia sadar Naruto meninggalkannya.

"Moo Naruto sialan" umpat Sona sambil berlari menuju kelas, dalam hati Sona selalu berpikir, apa yang akan terjadi kalau Naruto tau identitas dirinya yang sebenarnya akankah ia masih mau bergaul dengannya.

 **Sepulang Sekolah kemudian.**

Naruto pun terlihat menemui Sona, rencananya ia ingin mengajak Sona pulang bersama dengannya.

"Sona-san apa kau ada waktu?" tanya Naruto.

"Ada apa Naruto, kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" tanya Sona pada Naruto, sebenarnya ia masih memiliki banyak tugas, tapi kalau kalau Naruto mengajaknya kencan jadi mungkin ia bisa merelakan tugasnya.

"Em tidak ada apa apa, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu pulang bareng, soalnya sudah lama kita tidak jalan bersama" jawab Naruto, kalau dipikir pikir apa yang Naruto ucapkan ada benarnya, Naruto juga tidak tau sesibuk apa Sona, namun jika dilihat Sona sama sekali tidak pernah pulang kerumah dan memilih tidur di sekolah, yang bisa di artikan tugasnya sangat banyak, Naruto pernah melihat Sona pulang kerumahnya, namun sangat jarang.

Sona pun kembali memikirkan tawaran Naruto, ia mengira Naruto akan mengajaknya kencan, eh cuman pulang bareng.

"Maaf Naruto, kalau cuma itu keperluanmu aku tidak bisa membantu karena tugasku jauh lebih penting" jawab Sona pada Naruto, terlihat wajah kecewa Naruto, melihat hal itu membuat Sona sedikit tidak tega. "Naruto bawalah ini, setidaknya dengan ini kau akan terus mengingatku, oh jika kau dalam bahaya, panggilah namaku" ucap Sona sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto, lalu memberikan sebuah kertas dengan gambar lingkaran sihir.

"Apa ini?"

"Anggap saja jimat buatanku, yang mungkin bisa melepaskan rindumu padaku" ucap Sona sambil tersenyum "Ingat panggil namaku jika kau butuh bantuan" ucap Sona pada Naruto, Naruto yang tidak terlalu mengerti hanya diam dan menurut saja lalu pergi membawa kertas itu, lalu tersenyum, yah senyum adalah ibadah bukan.

"Ah akan aku jaga pemberianmu ini Sona" ucap Naruto sambil pergi dengan sedikit kekecewaan, meskipun begitu ia tetap senang.

 **Di dalam perjalanan pulang.**

Terlihat Naruto berjalan menuju rumahnya, ia menatap langit sore yang begitu indah di matanya, lalu kembali mencoba mengingat masa lalunya, namun saat ia mencoba kepalanya terasa sakit, akhirnya dari pada pingsan di jalan ia pun menghentikan kegiatannya, dan melanjutkan perjalanan pulang, dan saat melewati sebuah taman, betapa kagetnya Naruto melihat sebuah cahaya bergerak cepat ke arahnya, dengan cepat ia langsung menghindari serangan itu.

"Cih, hebat juga kau manusia, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup setelah melihat apa yang aku lakukan" ucap seorang perempuan dengan pakaian minim kain itu, permpuan itu juga mengenakan sayap gagak, Naruto mengedutkan matanya, emang apa salahnya kenapa ia harus dibunuh sihi, ah sialnya.

"Gawat aku pasti akan dibunuh, sebaiknya aku segera pergi dari sini" gumam Naruto yang langsung melarikan diri dari sana, ia berlari secara zig zag menghindari serangan tombak cahaya yang terus mengarah padanya.

{blar blar blar duaaarrrrrrr!} tombak tombak cahaya itu terus mengeluarkan ledakan besar, ketika bersentuhan dengan tanah, Naruto terus saja berlari.

"Sial kalau seperti ini tidak ada habisnya" gumam Naruto, ia sudah mulai kelelahan, lalu mengambil sebuah sarung tangan yang berlapiskan beberapa lempengan logam di bagian punggung telapak tangannya, lalu {Tenk!} tombak cahaya berwarna merah muda itu terlempar ke arah lain dan {Duaaaaarrrrr!} meledak.

"Cih, hebat juga kau manusia" ucap perempuan kurang kain itu sambil turun dengan cara melayang, sayap burung berbulu hitam itu terlihat begitu angkuh bagi Naruto.

"Sorewa domo" gumam Naruto lalu menyiapkan kuda kuda bertarungnya, gadis bersayap gagak itu tersenyum sinis lalu membuat tombak cahaya satu kali lagi

"Kalau begitu, bersiaplah bocah, kau akan mati!" teriaknya lalu maju menerjang Naruto.

"Heh kau saja yang mati!" teriak Naruto yang maju dengan kedua tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan, lalu setelah berhadapan terlihat Naruto mengarahkan tinjunya ke wajah gadis itu sedangkan gadis bersayap itu mengarahkan tombaknya ke jantung Naruto.

 **Pindah Scane.**

Terlihat ruangan yang begitu rapi dengan meja yang dipenuhi tumpukan kertas, membuat seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek, mengenakan kacamata dan mata yang berwarna violet indah ini menjadi sangat sibuk, ia ditemani oleh gadis berambut hitam panjang ter urai dengan mata berwarna violet yang di hiasi kacamata bersegi semi berbingkai, dan opainya jauh lebih besar dari yang tadi.

"Tsubaki tolong ambilkan aku air minum" pinta gadis yang tengah sibuk dengan urusannya, terlihat dari wajahnya ia sedang mengkhawatirkan sesuatu.

"Ha'i Kaichou" ucap gadis berambut panjang dengan kacamata semi berbingkai itu dengan nada hormat pada gadis berambut pendek dengan warna hitam, dan mata yang dibalut kacamata bulat.

Sona merasa sangat khawatir, namun ia tidak tau khawatir tentang apa, dan setelah Tsubaki sampai memberikan air minum.

"Ini airnya Kaichou" ucap Tsubaki datang dengan membawakan air minum pada Sona.

"Em terimakasih Tsubaki kau boleh kembali" ucapnya lalu tiba tiba, saat Sona menjangkau air minumnya tangannya bukannya memegang malah menyenggol air minum itu dan menyebabkan cangkirnya jatuh {triiiing!} kali ini pirasat buruk Sona makin menjadi jadi, pikirannya tidak karuan, ia jadi tidak fokus.

"Kaichou" panggil Tsubaki pada ketua OSIS mereka.

"Tsubaki, tolong kerjakan tugasku, aku ingin pergi memastikan sesuatu" ucap Sona lalu pergi dengan lingkaran sihir.

 **Di sebuah taman kota Kouh.**

"Kohogh!" terlihat seorang remaja berambut pirang jabrik dengan seragam Kouh akademy yang kita tau namanya Naruto mengeluarkan darah dimulutnya dan saat dilihat lebih seksama, dada kiri remaja pirang itu berlubang, remaja pirang itu terus saja menatap tajam kedepan sampai akhirnya kesadarannya habis.

Di depan Naruto terdapat seorang gadis bersayap burung gagak, dengan pakaian yang terlalu seksi dan sayapnya juga rusak sebelah, ia meringis menahan sakit, karena sayap kanannya lepas dari tubuhnya, luka dipunggungnya menandakan sayap itu lepas karena ditarik paksa seseorang.

"Cih kurang ajar, aku harus pergi sebelum aku mendapatkan masalah" gumam gadis itu lalu menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir, dan tak lama kemudian lingkaran sihir berwarna putih kebiruan muncul di samping Naruto dan memperlihatkan seorang gadis rambut hitam pendek dengan pita kecil menghiasi rambutnya mata berwarna violet dihiasi kacamata bulat mengenakan seragam Kouh akademi(Sona Sitri)

Jantung Sona langsung berhenti berdetak sejenak ketika melihat mayat yang ada disampingnya.

"Rambut pirang, jangan jangan" gumam Sona, ia tidak ingin mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya, ia masih berharap kalau itu orang lain, ia duduk lalu membuat jasat yang awalnya tengkurap jadi terlentang, sekarang wajah kaget Sona bertambah, ia semakin sedih melihat sesuatu yang mengejutkan dihadapannya, air mata berlinang di wajahnya, baru sehari jadian sudah berakhir seperti ini, apakah ini yang disebut karma tuhan, atau apakah ini yang disebut hukum alam, Sona tidak mengerti, Naruto itu orang baik, ia juga bukan pengguna Secread Gear, lalu kenapa kenapa ada mahluk supranatural yang membunuhnya, sebegitu bencinyakah tuhan pada bangsanya atau kepada dirinya, sehingga ia tidak bisa mendapat kebahagiaannya.

"Hah, tidak, Naruto, kenapa?, kenapa begini? Naruto hoy bangun, jangan bercanda Naruto bangun, aku mohon, jangan tinggalkan aku" ucap Sona, air matanya semakin menetes haru, ia begitu sedih melihat seseorang yang selama ini mengisi hatinya terbaring kaku dihadapannya.

"Naruto-kun, bagun aku mohon, kenapa kau tidak menjawab? Katakan kalau ini adalah kebohongan" ucap Sona, ia tidak menerima takdir ini, kekuatan iblisnya bergejolak tanah bergetar hatinya tak karuan, cuaca sore hari yang awalnya cerah menjadi mendung udara tiba tiba terasa dingin dan hujanpun muncul, Sona langsung memeluk Naruto orang yang paling ia cintai, bukan karena ada apa dari Naruto namun karena dia adalah Naruto, sikap lugu dan keingin tahuan Naruto membuat Sona bahagia, namun kebahagiaan itu hilang, ia bisa saja menghidupkan Naruto menjadi iblis, tapi jika ia lakukan maka keinginannya untuk menjauhkan Naruto dari hal hal yang berbau supranatural hilang, ia mengalami dilema hebat.

"Narutooooooo!" teriak Sona dengan deraian air matanya ia mencoba menyembuhkan Naruto dengan mengalirkan energy iblisnya meskipun ia tau itu mustahil jantung Naruto juga sudah tidak berdetak.

"Hik hik, bukankah kau sudah janji untuk menikah dan bahagia bersamaku hingga tua, mana janjimu itu hik, kau , kau mengingkarinya dasar bodoh, tidak Naruto-kun tidak bersalah" gigi Sona bergemelutuk hebat.

"Tapi dunia ini yang salah" gumamnya lalu memandang langit dan berteriak dengan keras, untung taman itu sedang sepi kalau tidak ia bisa dianggap gila, "Hoy tuhan yang katanya maha kuasa, apa maksudnya ini, apa segitu bencinya kau dengan bangsaku?! Sehingga kau merenggut kebahagiaanku! Jika memang itu yang kau mau, baiklah aku akan menghancurkan siapapun yang bertanggung jawab atas ini semua" ucap Sona, lalu ia pun pergi, ia tau harus kemana, orang yang membunuh Naruto sudah dipastikan Malaikat jatuh, kalau ia malaikat pasti akan jatuh, dan tempat persembunyiannya sudah pasti di gereja tua.

Dengan amarah yang meluap luap Sona maju dan berlari ke arah Gereja dan menyerbunya disana ia dihadang banyak pendeta, namun ia tidak peduli, ia langsung menggunakan sihirnya dan bertarung habis habisan dengan para Excorcist habis habisan.

"Kalian berani membunuh Naruto-kun artinya kalian sudah siap dengan maut" ucap Sona ia langsung mengeluarkan naga es yang langsung menyerang para pendeta tersebut.

"Arrrrggghhh"

"Dasar iblis kurang ajar" teriak seorang pendeta berambut putih yang bergerak cepat dengan pedang cahaya ditangannya, menyerang Sona {Deng!} dengan cekatan Sona menangkisnya menggunakan lingkaran sihir.

 **Bersambung.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto to Sona Tomoni iru**

 **Crossovers:NARUTO Road to Ninja, High School DxD**

 **Charakter:[Naruto Uzumaki,.Sona Sitri]**

 **Genre: Romance, Supranatural, School**

 **Episode 2**

"Arrrrggghhh"

"Dasar iblis kurang ajar" teriak seorang pendeta berambut putih yang bergerak cepat dengan pedang cahaya ditangannya, menyerang Sona {Deng!} dengan cekatan Sona menangkisnya menggunakan lingkaran sihir.

Sona mendelik dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa lingkaran sihir itu mengeluarkan tombak es menusuh pendeta itu dan akhirnya pendeta itu tewas terbunuh {Siriririririring Sraaaaaakk!}

"Ugh kurang ajar"

Sona menatap datar gereja itu lalu berjalan dengan aura iblis yang menguar kuat dalam tubuhnya, saat ia berada di depan pintu gereja dengan cepat Sona menghantam pintu gereja menggunakan sihirnya.

" **Hie tora!** " lingkaran sihir klan Sitri muncul ditelapak tangan Sona dan terbentuklah harimau es berukuran besar dan menghancurkan pintu masuk gereja {Blaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrr}.

"Keluar kalian para Datenshi! Jangan hanya main sembunyi, salah satu dari kalian harus bertanggung jawab atas kematian kekasihku!" teriak Sona dengan amarah yang tak terbendung, ia masuk bersama dengan harimau es yang ia ciptakan, terlihat ratusan Exorcist ketakutan karena melihat Heires klan Sitri yang mengamuk di gereja.

 **Di sebuah kamar, lebih tepatnya kamar milik Sona.**

Terlihat seorang lelaki berambut pirang jabrik dengan baju Kouh akademi yang dada kirinya berlubang mengeluarkan pendar merah ditubuhnya, seketika itu pula luka luka dari tubuh remaja pirang yang kita tau bernama Naruto itu mulai sembuh.

" **Cih akan sangat merepotkan jika kau sampai mati Naruto** " gumam seseorang dari dalam tubuh pemuda pirang itu, yang ternyata adalah rubah berekor sembilan, ia terus mengalirkan chakranya untuk mempertahankan hidup Naruto, berkat kekuatan sihir dari Sona yang sempat di alirkan ketubuh Naruto, hubungan chakra Kyubi dan Naruto yang sempat terputus dan tersendat alirannya kembali berjalan, dengan ini Kyubi memanpaatkan keadaan untuk menghidupkan kembali Naruto, bukan karena ia sudah berteman dengan Naruto, hanya saja dia tidak sudi untuk mati.

Namun ternyata tiba tiba Chakra Kyubi berhenti mengalir ketika kerusakan organ Naruto sudah selesai diperbaiki, hanya tinggal beberapa menit lagi seharusnya, jantung Naruto akan kembali berdetak, namun sayang chakranya sudah berhenti mengalir tanpa sebab.

" **Sial kalau begini bocah ini akan mati, bagaimana ini, gadis itu sudah tidak ada disini, kalau dia ada mungkin aku bisa meminta bantuannya, sial penglihatanku mulai menggelap kembali, kalau begini artinya aku akan ke akhirat bersama bocah bodoh ini** " gumam Kurama yang terlihat seperti tidak bisa menerima takdir yang diberikan padanya.

 **Kembali ke gereja.**

Sekarang terlihat Sona dikelilingi oleh banyak Excorcist, memang elemen milik Sitri terbilang lemah karena hanya berupa elemen yang sama sekali tidak terlalu kuat yaitu Air dan Es, tidak seperti Gremory yang memiliki kekuatan penghancur yang kuat, namun ditangan seorang jenius yang kreatif, air dan es bisa menjadi sihir yang berbahaya.

" **Goaaaaarrrrrrrrr!** " Harimau es yang dibuat oleh Sona mengamuk menyerang para Excorcist dengan sangat brutal {Kraaaaasssssssssssss} darah berhamburan ketika banyak excorcist di terjang dan terkena cakar mematikan dari Harimau es yang sangat tajam.

"O, onoreee" teriak salah satu dari mereka maju menggunakan pedang cahaya {teng} pedang itu membentur wajah harimau itu dan memantul tanda es itu sangat keras.

" **Hoaaaaaaarrrrrrrrr!** " {Jraaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssss!} kali ini leher pendeta atau Exorcist itu langsung di gigit oleh Harimau es itu.

"Aaaaaaa, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya panik salah satu Exorcist.

"Jangan panik terus melawan!" ucap pimpinan mereka dan mengeluarkan pistolnya {Doar dudududdudududududuarrrrr!} suara tembakan disegala arah menyerang Sona dan Harimau es yang ia ciptakan dan.

{trerererererererereng tatatatatatatatrank!} Harimau Es itu hancur dan sekrang Sona diberbardir peluru, beruntung Sona bisa menggunakan lingkaran sihirnya sebagai tameng pertahanan, tatapan mata Sona menajam.

"Kalian semua harus mati" ucap datar Sona dan secara tiba tiba dari lingkaran sihir itu langsung menembakan peluru air dengan tenaga yang sangat kuat menyebabkan meja meja gereja hancur ketika bertabrakan dengan air yang bergerak dengan kecepatan peluru.

"Uaarrrrrrrrg!" bagai dihantam gelombang Tsunami seluruh Exorcist langsung tewas, Sona pun melanjutkan jalan menatap tajam ke sekitar Gereja yang tampak berantakan akibat serangan air yang ia keluarkan, Sona menatap nanar ruang bawah tanah yang ia temukan, dengan santai Sona berjalan masuk kedalam, ia juga melihat ada potongan sayap Datenshi ditangan Naruto yang masih Naruto genggam, itu artinya pelakunya adalah orang yang kehilangan satu sayapnya.

Saat ini pewaris klan Sitri ini tidak akan bisa diajak kompromi, perduli setan dengan perdamaian, sementara perdamaian tidak akan pernah ada, Ia juga sempat menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, seandainya ia mau ikut akan ajakan Naruto yang ingin membawanya pulang bareng pasti Naruto tidak akan mengalami nasib seperti ini, karena ia pasti melindunginya, namun ia menolak ajakan Naruto, hatinya hancur ketika mengetahui pirasat buruknya yang ternyata adalah kematian Naruto, orang yang paling ia sayangi, hati dan pikirannya jadi kosong gara gara hal ini.

"Kalau saja kalau saja, kalau saja waktu itu hik" Sona terus berjalan dengan amarah dan air mata yang berlinang.

Ketika sampai di ujung ruangan terlihat ada empat Datenshi yang sedang menunggu nya, pandangan mata Violet Sona terlihat menusuk dan juga sangat tajam, ia memberikan delikan tajam pada para datenshi dihadapannya, terutama seorang gadis berbody dengan baju kurang kain dan hanya punya satu sayap, lebih tepatnya sayap sebelah kiri.

"Apa tujuanmu datang kemari iblis?" tanya mereka merasakan hawa bahaya dari Sona, tiba tiba ditangan Sona muncul tombak yang terbuat dari elemen es, mata Sona yang bersembunyi dibalik kacamata bulatnya memercing dan menajam pandangan menusuk dan sangat dingin itu ditujukan pada datenshi yang hanya punya satu sayap, ia berjalan dengan sangat pelan.

"Jawab pertanyaan kami berengsek!" teriak lelaki bertopi bundar dengan cepat melemparkan tombak cahaya berwarna biru di ikuti oleh dua temannya yang juga melemparkan tombak cahaya ke arah Sona {Wusblaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!} ledakan energy iblis muncul di tubuh Sona membuat sebuah gelombang kejut yang melempar tombak tombak cahaya yang menuju ke arahnya.

"Jangan Sombaong iblis, hanya karena kau berhasil bebas satu kali bukan berarti kau hebat!" teriak mereka berempat dan secara bersamaan ke empat datenshi itu melempar tombak cahaya mereka kali ini dengan ukuran yang sedikit lebih besar, Sona melihat hal itu tidak tinggal diam secara tiba tiba empat lingkaran sihir muncul di depannya dan meluncurkan empat tombak es secara bersamaan dan akhirnya beradu dengan empat tombak cahaya yang meluncur ke arahnya {teteteteng! Blaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrr} ledakan cahaya dan es pun muncul ketika tombak tombak tadi beradu sehingga menimbulkan kabut asap yang menghalangi pandangan.

Ketika kabut asap es itu menghilang Sona masih berjalan ke arah mereka kali ini ditangannya muncul bola energy yang sangat kuat.

"Kalian merenggut nyawa orang yang tidak tau apa apa, orang yang sangat baik, dan dia kekasihku, dia hanya manusia biasa, kalian dengan beraninya menghilangkan nyawanya benar benar tidak tau diri, aku akan membalas dendam atas kematiannya" ucap Sona lalu melemparkan energy sihirnya dan tiba tiba berubah menjadi sebuah gelombang air Tiga datenshi yang tidak siap akan jurus itu langsung terkena air itu, air yang merupakan sihir Sitri itu langsung melingkari ketiga tubuh datenshi itu dan membentuk sebuah bola air dan tiga datenshi itu merada didalam, artinya mereka terkurung di dalam bola air, terlihat lelaki bertopi bundar, gadis berambut panjang dengan warna ungu dan anak kecil berambut pirang dengan pakaian loli goticka, tak bisa bernapas dan berusaha keluar namun sayang tiba tiba air mengeras dan membeku membentuk bola es.

"Worlp blurp" {blupblupblup} lalu membekukan apapun yang terkurung didalamnya, tak lama kemudian {tretek kraaaaaaaaaak traaaank} bola es itu hancur berkeping keping menjadi potongan atom terkecil, bukan hanya itu, tiga datenshi yang terkurung didalamnya juga hilang seolah hancur bersama dengan bola es itu.

"Sekarang giliranmu" ucap Sona menyiapkan tombak es nya yang ada di tangan kanannya.

"Beraninya kau iblis rendahan, aku Raynare akan mengalahkanmu dengan sekejap" ucap Raynare sambil mengumpulkan keberaniannya dalam ketakutannya yang besar karena perbedaan kekuatan yang sangat besar, ia menyiapkan tombak cahaya miliknya dalam ukuran yang sedikit lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

"Kalau begitu aku Sona Sitri akan membalas perbuatanmu pada pacarku yang baru saja kau bunuh di hari jadian kami yang pertama" ucap Sona mengingat dada Naruto yang berlubang karena tombak cahaya, deklarasi Sona Sitri yang mengatakan kalau ia baru saja berurusan dengan keluarga Sitri karena membunuh pacar iblis di depannya.

"Maaf saja aku tidak merasa kalau aku membunuh seorang iblis hari ini" ucap Raynare menyangkal.

"Dia bukan iblis tapi manusia berambut pirang jabrik yang aku yakin baru beberapa jam lalu kau yang membunuhnya" jawab Sona dengan nada marah, ia benar benar marah karena Raynare tidak mengakui perbuatannya.

"Ka kau berpacaran dengan manusia?" tanya Raynare dengan nada tak menyangka.

"Iya emangnya kenapa, kau telak melubangi jantungnya dengan tombak cahaya, dengan sangat kejam dan tak berperasaan, sekarang aku akan melakukan hal yang sama, kau akan merasakan bagaimana rasanya ditikam dengan tombak es milikku" ucap datar Sona yang berjalan lalu berlari ke arah Raynare, Raynare yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam ia juga ikut berlari dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi dan akhirnya ketika mereka sudah berhadapan .

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" {traaaank. Blaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!} ledakan besar terjadi, sekrangan terlihat Sona dan Raynare bertempur mati matian, saling lempar tombak cahaya dan es pun terjadi pada saat itu, ledakan memborbardir gereja tersebut, {Trank!} Tombak cahaya dan es beradu, wajah sangar kedua tokoh saling beradu, mereka berdua mengumbar kemarahan mereka masing masing.

"Asal kau tau pacarmu itu telah melukai harga diriku dengan mencabut paksa sayapku" ucap Raynare pada Sona ia berdalih seolah ia tidak bersalah, namun Sona tau semua itu, Sona tidak akan dikatakan sebagai iblis jenius jika ia bisa mengambil kesimpulan secara gegabah.

"Kau pikir aku percaya apa yang kau katakan, Naruto-kun itu manusia, jadi intinya, kau pernah dengar, manusia hanya akan menunjukan taringnya saat ia terdesak, itu artinya kau yang menyerangnya duluan, kau boleh membunuh ratusan bahkan ribuan bangsa iblis aku tidak akan marah, tapi sekali saja kau menyentuh Naruto-kun yang seharusnya tidak boleh tau tentang dunia Supranatural kau akan berurusan denganku Datenshi Raynare!" teriak Sona penuh penekanan pada kalimat Datenshi Raynare, membuat Raynare kehabisan akal untuk menghilangkan nafsu membunuh Sona.

{Teng trang trererererererarararaararang ! Deng!, Syuuuut Blaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrr!}.

"Cih" umpat Sona yang terbang menghindari serangan Raynare, karena sayap Raynare hilang sebelah ia tidak bisa terbang lagi jadi hanya menyerang Sona dari bawah sementara Sona terbang di udara {Trank!} tombak cahaya Raynare berhasil ditangkis Sona.

"Raynareeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" teriak Sona sambil melesat ke arah Raynare dengan tombak cahaya miliknya.

"Kosoyarooooo!" Raynare juga melakukan hal yang sama ia berlari ke arah Sona dengan tombak cahaya ditangannya dan melompat dengan cepat ke arah Sona {Dooooom} ledakan hebat kembali terjadi akibat aduan dua elemen cukup kuat itu, setelah kabut asap menghilang, terlihat, Sona dan Raynare sama sama tertusuk oleh jurus lawan mereka.

Tombak es milik Sona menusuk di dada kiri Raynare lalu membekukan jantung dan bagian sekitarnya termasuk dada Raynare, sedangkan Sona terkena dibagian perutnya.

"Gohog!" mereka berdua sama sama muntah darah, Sona dan Raynare langsung mundur mengambil jarak beberapa meter, lalu tombak cahaya ditubuh Sona menghilang, sedangka tombak es di dada Raynare hancur berkeping keping bersama dengan bagian bagian tubuh Raynare yang dibekukan Ice Spear itu, Raynare pun mati seketika, sedangkan Sona langsung mundur beberapa langkah dan menyandarkan dirinya di dinding gerja, dengan air mata berlinang, ia menatap langit langit gereja.

"Naruto-kun lihatkah aku sudah membalaskan dendamu sekarang kita akan mati bersama, oh sungguh akhir yang tak bisa aku sangka, kenapa malah begini, aku masih ingin hidup, dam aku juga ingin Naruto-kun hidup bersamaku, apakah aku salah jika aku mencintai manusia?" tanya pelan Sona, "Tuhan tolong jawab aku, apakah aku berdosa, apakah Naruto-kun juga berdosa karena cinta ini?" tanya Sona, air matanya semakin deras mengalir kesadarannya semakin hilang "Sayonara Naruto-kun" gumam Sona, lalu matanya semakin berat dan akhirnya tertutup dan tak sadarkan diri.

 **Flash back pertempuran Naruto vs Raynare.**

Naruto yang melihat tombak cahaya mengara kejantungnya langsung dengan cepat menghindar kesamping, Raynare kaget Naruto mengetahui arah serangannya, lalu pandangan Naruto menajam dan tinjunya dengan cepat memukul wajah sombong Raynare dengan kuat{Duag! Syuuuuut Blaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!} tubuh Raynare berbenturan dengan tanah, Raynare langsung bangun, menatap tajam Naruto yang berani memukulnya dengan keras.

"Kau adalah orang yang berbahaya, aku jadi punya cukup banyak alasan untuk membunuhmu" gumam Raynare namun saat ia menatap kedepan Naruto sudah tidak ada dihadapannya. "Sial dimana dia?" umpat Raynare yang kaget saat Naruto menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang kau inginkan dariku Karasu-san tapi maaf saja, aku masih belum mau mati sebelum aku menjadi orang sukses dan menikah dengan gadis yang aku sukai" ucap Naruto lalu menggenggam erat salah satu sayap gadis bersayap gagak yang kita tau namanya Raynare.

'Gawat' batin Raynare, dan saat ia menatap kebelakang semua sudah sangat terlambat, Naruto langsung menarik pakasa sayap Raynare dengan sangat kuat kebawah, sehingga membuat Raynare oleng dan jatuh ke tanah {Brak} "Argh!" umpat.

"Aku rasa orang normal tidak butuh sayap nona" ucap pelan Naruto, lalu kaki Naruto menginjak punggung Raynare dan akhirnya tarikan kuat dan cepat penuh kejutan dari Naruto langsung mencabut sayap itu dari punggung Raynare. {Kraaaaasssssssssssss!}

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggggggggg! Kurang ajar" teriak tak terima Raynare pada sayapnya yang dicabut paksa.

"Apa sayap asli" gumam Naruto namun sebelum Naruto berhasil sadar akan mahluk apa dihadapannya tombak cahaya langsung menembus dada kiri Naruto. "Uhog!" Naruto pun rubuh kedepan dengan tangannya yang masih memegang erat sayap dari Raynare sambil membatin 'Gomene Sona'

 **Flash back off.**

Terlihat Sona bersandar tak berdaya dan tak sadarkan diri di dinding ruang bawah tanah gereja tua, namun secara tiba tiba tubuhnya menghilang dalam sebuah serpihan cahaya, apakah ia mati, hm misteri.

 **Kembali ke tempat dimana tubuh Naruto diletakan oleh Sona yaitu kamarnya Sona.**

Secara tiba tiba tubuh Naruto hancur menjadi serpihan cahaya berwarna emas.

"Gelap sekali dimana ini? Apakah ini yang namanya kematian?, ah aku sendiri lagi tak ada lagi yang menemaniku, Sona kemanakah dia?, sekarang aku sudah ingat siapa aku, namun ingatan ini kenapa muncul disaat aku sudah tidak ada didunia ini, kenapa apa salahku, Kamisama, kenapa aku selalu dikutuk seperti ini kenapa?

Tiba tiba Naruto melihat seseorang yang wajahnya di sensor, sensor yang menutupi seluruh badannya sensor tingkat dewa hehehehe.

"Siapa kau?"

"Naruto selamat kau akan pulang ke Konoha"

"Tunggu! Kalau aku kembali ke konoha, bagaimana dengan Sona dan kenanganku di kota Kouh?!" tanya Naruto, namun bukannya menjawab Naruto langsung muncul di Konoha, terlihat air mata Naruto berlinang, ia tidak tau harus berkata apa.

"Sona-san" gumam Naruto air matanya mengalir semakin deras "Huaaaaaa! Sona-san!" Naruto menangis sambil memeluk lutut dimalam hari ditaman bermain desa konoha, ia begitu sedih, orang yang dekat dengannya di dunia lain itu, tidak tau kabarnya, ia tidak terima harus berpisah dengan Sona, ia sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta pada gadis berkacamata itu, ia tidak bisa menerima cinta lain di Konoha setelah sekian lama bersama dengan Sona dan baru sehari jadian sudah seperti ini cobaan yang dihadapi keduanya, mungkin inilah yang membuat manusia berpikir kalau tuhan selalu tidak adil, meskipun sebenarnya tuhan itu sangat adil pada siapapun, namun saat manusia sedang dalam ke adaan sedih apapun yang ada di depannya akan dianggap ketidak adilan.

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Sona tidak bisa bersamaku? Apa salahku? Apa salah kami berdua? Kenapa kami harus dipisah diruang dan waktu seperti ini? Aku benar benar tidak mengerti kenapa? Hik hik Sona-chaaaan!" teriak Naruto, hatinya benar benar hancur, karena berpisah dengan sang kekasih untuk selamanya.

 **Tamat**

 **Silahkan ditunggu Season keduanya**


End file.
